Ils existent ou pas ?
by Mirty
Summary: série de one shot  Greed démontre à un Kimblee plus que sceptique que les personnages traditionnels de notre enfance ne sont pas si imaginaires que ça. greedXkimblee
1. La petite souris et le psychopathe

_Auteur : je vous laisse deviner, mon nom commence par un "M" et finit pas "IRTY" !_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Rated : T_

_Couple : greedXkimblee, donc yaoi, avec beaucoup de lime, ou un petit peu de lemon (ça dépend comment on regarde), à la fin !!!_

_Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist n'est pas à moi ! snif... ouiiiiiiin !!!!!!_

_Note 1: Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau one shot sur Fullmetal !!! Et c'est ma première fic sur un de mes couples préférés : le greedXkimblee ! Bon, je préviens, Greed et Kimblee sont un peu OOC sur les bords, mais tant pis ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'ortographe, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais on ne sait jamais._

_Note 2 : défi de **Dogywoman** : le thème de départ était « dent », et je devais placer la chanson du « Petit bonhomme en mousse ».

* * *

_

**LA PETITE SOURIS ET LE PSYCHOPATHE**

C'était un jour banal, dans un bar pas banal, et peu recommandable, le Devil's Nest. Notons tout d'abord que le nom du bar fait peur. Ensuite, sachez que ces occupants font encore plus peur que le nom. En effet, une personne inconsciente, pourrait faire la remarque que l'établissement ressemble plus à un refuge de la SPA ou un asile de fou, qu'à un bar. Le problème, c'est que cette personne risquerait de sortir de ce bar les pieds devant. N'étant pas des gens sucidaires, nous ne ferons donc aucune remarque sur le fait que 99 pourcent des gens de ce bar sont des chimères.

Et le 1 pourcent restant, me direz-vous ? Et bien, il se trouve que ce pourcentage est composé d'un homonculus avide et un alchimiste psychopathe. Oui, je sais, ça fait encore plus peur. Mais, étant des gens courageux, nous allons tout de même rentrer dans ce bar.

Et bien, rentrez ! Non, non, passez en premier, je suis polie ! Je n'oserais pas rentrer en première, allez-y. Bon, personne ne veut rentrer... alors, on y va tous ensemble ? A trois ? Un, deux, deux un quart, deux et demi, deux trois quarts, deux trois quart et demi... trois !

Nous nous élançons à la mode James Bond, et dans un style tout aussi discret (_petite dédicace à Charlei !_), vers l'entrée du bar. Après avoir passé une porte ressemblant assez à celle des Enfers, nous nous retrouvons dans une petite pièce, un peu miteuse, remplit de chimères. Mais, bonne nouvelle, aucune trace de l'homonculus et du psychopathe !

La prochaine fois, je crois que je fermerais ma bouche ! Ils viennent d'entrer ! Oh mama mia !!! Ce n'est pas possible !! Greed tient la main de Kimblee ! Kimblee tient la main de Greed ! Ils se tiennent la main mutuellement !!! Ce n'est pas possible ! Greed, lâche immédiatement MON Kimblee ! Euh, excusez-moi. Re-concentrons nous. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, deuxième édition. Greed rapproche son visage de celui de Kimblee. Et... il l'embrasse !!! Et Kimblee ne le repousse pas, même pas une petite explosion ! Désolé, j'ai besoin d'une minute pour me remettre du choc...

Bon, reprenons. Greed et Kimblee sont allés s'asseoir sur le canapé, loin des chimères. Ca doit être pour éviter que Kim n'explose Roa, qui s'étrangle avec son verre, ou Dolchatte, qui s'est décroché la mâchoire. Cela me rassure, je ne suis pas la seule choquée.

La matinée se déroule tranquillement, les chimères jouent aux cartes, et nos deux tourtereaux sont calmes pour l'instant. En ce moment, ils sont même mignons. Kimblee laisse reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Greed, qui a lui-même posé sa tête sur celle de sa moitié. C'est adorable, même la façon dont Greed tiens la taille de Kim, et dont il passe doucement sa main sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Mais ? Greed ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Heureusement, Martel annonce à ce moment que le repas est prêt. Kimblee se lève, laissant ainsi la main de Greed dans le vide.

Nous voici maintenant dans la cuisine. Elle est assez spacieuse, propre, même si nous ne nous attarderons pas sur les tâches de sang incrustées dans le mur, preuves que Kimblee a du mal à se réveiller le matin. Toutes les chimères sont assises autour de la table, ainsi que l'homonculus et son alchimiste. Je ne sais pas vous, mais rien qu'en voyant Kimblee sourire de cette façon, je n'ai plus trop faim...

Ce n'est pas le cas des chimères, qui attaquent le repas sans plus attendre. A la manière dont ils se jettent sur la nourriture, soit Martel est un cordon bleu, soit ils sont affamés. Vu que Martel a fait cuire ses petits pois dans une poêle, et que la viande est totalment cramée, je dirais que c'est la seconde proposition la bonne.

Revenons à notre couple assez... étrange. Greed mange des pierres rouges, tout en buvant du rhum. A ce rythme, il risque de finir saoul avant ce soir. A côté de lui, Kimblee ne mange pas les petits pois de Martel, mais un steak bien saignant. Mais, son steak ne doit pas être très bon, vu la grimace qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à le remarquer. Greed regarde son alchimiste, puis finit par lui demander :

- Bah, kimmy-chou, il est pas bon ton steak ?

Nous ne relèverons pas le surnom. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sens que dans le cas contraire, nous avons de fortes chances d'exploser. Les chimères aussi ont dut suivre ce raisonnement, car aucune d'entre elles ne prend le risque de rire, ou même de sourire à l'évocation de ce petit nom affectueux. On peut noter que le "Kimmy-chou" fait également un effort, car, au lieu d'exploser Greed, il l'étrangle, évitant ainsi de recouvrir le repas de sang. Remercions-le de cet effort.

Après avoir étranglé son "cher" homonculus, Kimblee reprit sa place et se remit à manger. Mais, il continua également de grimacer. Intriguée, Martel se rapprocha doucement, et posa à peu près la même question que Greed il y a quelques secondes, mais de façon plus diplomate :

- Il y a un problème avec votre repas, Kimblee ?

Kimblee la regarda, et posant sa fourchette, il répondit :

- J'ai mal aux dents.

Suite à cette réponse, toute l'assemblée tomba par terre, moi comprise. Qui aurait put imaginer que Kimblee souffrait de petits bobos aussi... humains ?!

- Quoi ? Tu es malade Kimmy ?! s'écria l'homonculus. C'est grave ?

Greed se rapprocha de l'alchimiste, et fit la seule chose à ne pas faire : il prit le visage de ce dernier dans ces mains, écrasant ainsi les joues, et donc les dents douloureuses de l'alchimiste. Alchimiste qui le fit immédiatement exploser. Et tant pis pour le repas cette fois ! Enervé, il alla ensuite dans le bar, s'allonger sur le canapé.

Pendant ce temps, Greed, ressuscité, s'interrogea sur la santé de son amant.

- Mais, c'est grave ou pas ? Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Greed, dit Dolchatte.

Remarque qui eu l'effet contraire, vu que Greed d'approcha de l'homme chien, l'attrapa par le col, et se mis à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Calme ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme, alors que **mon** Kim est malade ?!

- Dolchatte à raison, fit remarquer Martel. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer, on ne peut rien y faire, nous ne sommes pas dentiste.

- Dent quoi ? demanda l'Avide.

- Un dentiste. C'est un médecin pour les dents, expliqua Martel.

- Oh, je vois !

C'est bizarre, mais je n'en suis pas sûre... Il n'empêche que suite à cette conversation, l'homonculus alla dans le salon. Intriguées, les chimères le suivirent pour voir l'idée de leur chef. Chef qui se planta devant l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna ce dernier.

- On y va !

- On va où ?

- Chez le dentiste, bien sûr !

- Et, pourquoi on irait là-bas ?

- Pour te soigner les dents ! annonça fièrement Greed.

En entendant cela, Kimblee se redressa, et regarda les chimères d'un regard noir.

- Quel est l'imbécile qui lui a parlé d'un dentiste ?

- Maieuh ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas mon idée ? demanda Greed.

- C'est impossible que tu saches ce qu'est un dentiste. Trop intellectuel pour toi.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. On y va !

- Non.

- Si

- Non

- Si

Quel dialogue fournit ! Je pense qu'on en a pour un moment. Ah, non ! Finalement, Greed décida de traîner son alchimiste chez le dentiste. C'est vrai que c'est plus simple comme ça.

oOoOoOo

Greed et Kimblee arrivèrent sans encombre chez le dentiste. Mis à part que cinq personnes ont quitté ce monde durant le trajet. Paix à leur âme. Mais, au moins, notre cher danger public est plus calme, même si sa chemise est plus rouge que blanche. C'est sans doute grâce à cette fameuse chemise, ou bien grâce au sourire de psychopathe de ce même alchimiste, que la secrétaire les laissa rentrer, sans même leur faire remarquer qu'il fallait un rendez-vous. Et c'est encore pour les mêmes raisons que les autres clients ne virent aucun inconvénient à ce que nos psychopathes passent les premiers.

Donc, grâce à tout cela, Kimblee se retrouva rapidement sur ce détestable fauteuil, entouré d'instruments de tortures plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Avec, en face de lui, un homme à l'air peu engageant, surtout qu'il tenait entre ses mains deux de ces fameux instruments de tortures.

Le dentiste, professionnel, pris une petite tige en acier, et la passa sur les dents de l'alchimiste. Alchimiste qui hurla au moment où la tige toucha l'une de ses dents. Le dentiste se pencha alors sur cette dent malade, et après quelques inspections, déclara qu'elle était cariée.

- Et bien, faîtes moi un plombage, et basta ! râla Kimblee.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, jeune homme. La dent est complètement cariée. Si je la plombe seulement, elle va pourrir de l'intérieur, et risque de s'infecter.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Greed.

- Je vais l'enlever !

En entendant ces mots, Kimblee pâlit. Comme quoi, il est humain. Ne faisant pas attention à ce changement, le dentiste pris une piqûre et anesthésia la gencive. Puis, il prit une pince. Une énorme pince ! Et l'aspirateur à bave ! Oh, non, c'est horrible !

Désolé, chers lecteurs, mais pour ne pas choquer votre sensibilité, je ne vais pas retranscrire cette scène de torture pure et simple. Pensons à autre chose, en attendant. Tiens, si on chantait ? Bon, je commence.

_« Le petit bonhomme en mousse,_

_Qui s'élance, et rate le plongeoir,_

_C'est comme la chanson douce,_

_Que me chantait ma maman le soir ! »_

Qui a dit que je chantais mal ? Qu'il se dénonce, ou bien ça va barder pour tout le monde !!! Grrrrr... (è.é)

Vous avez de la chance, je n'entends plus de bruit. Ca doit être terminé. En effet, Kimblee se relève en se tenant la mâchoire, et jette son fameux regard noir au dentiste. Dentiste qui ne s'en rend pas compte, car il tourne le dos à l'alchimiste pour jeter la dent à la poubelle. En voyant cela, Greed cria :

- Nooooooooooon !

Surpris, Kimblee et le dentiste se tournèrent ver l'homonculus.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le dentiste.

- Il ne faut pas la jeter !

- Hein ? fit Kimblee.

- La dent ! expliqua Greed. Si vous la jetez, comment va faire la petite souris pour passer ?

Je propose une minute de silence pour la mort de l'intelligence de Greed. Même si celle-ci n'a sans doute existée. D'ailleurs, Kimblee, à son air effaré, doit penser comme moi.

Toujours est-il, que l'Avide eu gain de cause, et pris la dent. Heureusement pour le dentiste, ce fut sa secrétaire qui eu le malheur de demander à Greed de payer la consultation. Secrétaire qui servit à repeindre les murs. Après quoi, les deux tourtereaux repartirent vers leur nid d'amour.

oOoOoOo

La nuit venait de tomber quant ils y arrivèrent. Kimblee monta directement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas rendre de compte aux chimères. Greed, bien entendu, le suivit. En entrant dans la chambre, il put voir son amant allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et le regard vague. Sans bruit, il s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit. S'en suivit un moment de calme, que Kimblee brisa au bout d'un moment :

- Greed ?

- Oui...

- Tu vas en faire quoi de ma dent ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Hein ?

- Je vais la mettre sous ton oreiller, pour que la petite souris passe.

Suite à cette réplique, Kimblee se mit sur le flanc, de façon à regarder son amant.

- Non. C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Mais, tu n'as plus cinq ans !

- Cela n'empêche que c'est important, fit Greed avec un grand sourire.

En voyant ce sourire, Kimblee ne put que s'inquiéter. Puis, réfléchissant, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Kim ?

- Tu ne fais les choses que quand elles t'apportent un profit.

- Tu es médisant, Kimmy. Regarde : je mets la dent sous ton oreiller, pour la petite souris.

En même temps, il glissa la dent sous l'oreiller, joignant le geste à la parole.

- Et ensuite ? demanda l'humain, voyant le sourire carnassier toujours étalé sur la face de l'homonculus.

- Et bien, te connaissant, tu risques d'exploser la petite souris si tu la vois. Et, ça, ce n'est pas bien.

- Donc ?

- Donc, je vais t'occuper pour ne pas que tu la tue.

Sur ce, il captura les lèvres de son amant. Amant, qui, ravit, répondit à ce baiser avec entrain. Mais, très vite, il en fallut plus à l'Avide. Il quitta donc ces lèvres appétissantes, pour descendre le long de la mâchoire. Puis, il continua sa descente jusque dans le cou, où il laissa sa marque. Pendant ce temps, plus bas, ses mains s'activaient, caressant le torse brûlant sous le tee-shirt. Mais, impatient, Greed finit par retirer ce morceau de tissu gênant, avant de continuer d'explorer le torse de son amant, avec sa bouche cette fois. Amant qui se mordait les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de gémir sous les tendres assauts de son homonculus. Mais, dans un sursaut de lucidité, Kimblee se redressa, pour enlever le haut de son amant, avant de se recoucher. L'Avide, fidèle à son nom, en voulut encore plus, et déboutonna le pantalon de son alchimiste d'une main experte. Une fois cette barrière tombée, Greed ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, imaginant déjà la folle nuit qui les attendaient.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, le soleil levant vint chatouiller le visage endormit de l'humain. Sous cette agression, Kimblee grogna, attirant l'attention de l'homonculus.

- Alors, bien dormit ? demanda ce dernier

- Hum, rappelle-moi, je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup dormit cette nuit. (_dsl, j'avais troooop envie de placer cette phrase !_)

Suite à cette remarque, Greed ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kimblee toujours agressé par le soleil levant, mis sa tête sous son oreiller. Pour la ressortir quelque secondes après, parfaitement réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Greed, voyant Kimblee soulever son oreiller.

- Lèves toi !

- Hein ?

- Relèves toi ! Je veux voir sous ton oreiller.

Devant le ton pressant de l'alchimiste, Greed s'exécuta. Kimblee souleva l'oreiller, mais rien ne se trouvait dessous. Alors que l'alchimiste regardait par terre, Greed demanda :

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Ma dent !

- Quoi ?

- Ma dent, elle n'est plus sous l'oreiller.

- C'est normal.

En entendant ces mots, Kimblee regarda l'Avide d'un air interrogateur.

- Et bien oui ! C'est la petite souris qui l'a prise !

Là, Kimblee est totalement effaré par le manque de bon sens de son amant. Et, franchement, moi aussi. Mais, vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que, pour une fois, Greed à l'air d'avoir raison !

**OWARI **

* * *

_mdr ! Désolé, mais j'ai écrit cette fic assez tard, donc, je n'avais plus toute ma tête (qui a dit que ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude !), c'est pour ça que c'est du pur délire ! Au début, je voulais enlever les dents de sagesse à Kimblee, car j'ai une amie qui va se les faire enlever, mais, finalement, c'est totalement partit dans une autre direction..._ _Le plus dur, ça été de placé la chanson. Je voulais la faire chanter à Greed, mais je trouvais pas d'occasion. Enfin, je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé pour la placée, non ?_

_Même si c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu initialement_, _je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic, donc j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à la lire. _

_Et je dédie à tout ceux qui ont déjà perdu une dent de lait (c'est-à-dire, tout le monde !) XP_


	2. Le Père Noël de la 4e dimension

_Auteur : je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! lol !_

_Manga__ : Fullmetal Alchemist _

_Rated__ : T, pour cause de petit lemone vers la fin !!_

_Couple__ : greedXkimblee, donc homophobes, tchao !_

_Note__ : finalement, je continue cette fic ! En fait, je vais faire un receuil de one shot, sur les personnages mythiques de notre enfance ! Greed va expliquer à Kimblee pourquoi ces personnages ne sont pas si imaginaires... _

_Note 2__ : ce one shot est dédié à kiku-chan qui m'a donné l'idée de continuer !_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**anders** : mince ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait décrocher la mâchoire ! J'espère que tu l'as bien raccrochée, car cette fic risque de te faire rire aussi !_

_**kiku-chan** : j'espère que tu es contente, tu m'as inspiré un max avec ta review ! J'ai écrit ce one shot en une traite ! Donc, je te le dédie ! XD_

* * *

**LE PERE NOËL DE LA 4e DIMENSION**

Décembre, quel beau mois ! En ce mois de paix et d'amour, tout est tranquille et en harmonie. Partout, on peut entendre les rires des enfants, les vitrines se remplissent de jouets plus beaux les uns que les autres, les rues s'illuminent de mille feux. En bref, tout le monde se réjouit d'avance de la venue de Noël.

Tout le monde ? Non. Au Devil's Nest, un humain n'est pas sensible à cet état euphorique. Il faut dire que des mots comme "joie", "paix", "tranquillité" ou "amour" ne font pas partit de son vocabulaire, ou alors avec un sens différent de celui du commun des mortels (_par exemple, pour lui, la "joie", c'est exploser les gens_). Pour Zolf J. Kimblee, ex-alchimiste d'Etat, Noël est un jour comme les autres. Il est vrai qu'après avoir passé des années enfermé, pour massacre d'innocents, on est moins sensible à la beauté du monde. Heureusement, l'indifférence du psychopathe de service n'était pas contagieuse, et tous les autres habitants du bar se faisait une joie à l'idée de fêter leur premier Noël depuis des années. Et, pour un certain homonculus, le premier depuis une centaine d'années.

En ce 24 décembre, porté par cet esprit festif, Greed était même allé jusqu'à acheter (_ou plutôt voler..._) un gigantesque sapin. Toutes les chimères, ravies de ce cadeau, s'étaient mises en tête de le décorer pour le soir, avec tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi. Le sapin se retrouva recouvert de guirlandes en papier toilette –idée de Dolchatte-, de boules faîtes de bouteilles de bière –peintes par Roa-, d'étoiles découpées dans du papier journal –par Martel- et même d'un caleçon tout en haut du sapin –par Greed, qui n'avait pas compris que c'était un sapin, et non un bateau de pirate. Pendant ce temps, des chimères qui savaient cuisiner s'étaient mises aux fourneaux, et une délicieuse odeur flotter dans l'air, laissant présager un délicieux festin.

Mais, plus le temps passait et plus cette bonne humeur donnait la nausée au pauvre alchimiste, qui se dit que la guimauve n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Le soir venu, il décida, pour se guérir, d'aller faire exploser quelques passants qui auraient la mauvaise idée de faire leurs derniers achats de Noël. Ce serait pour lui une mélodie beaucoup plus agréable que ces immondes cantiques que les chimères chantaient.

Il se leva donc de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais, au moment où il allait attendre la porte, une voix l'interpella :

- Et bien, Kim, tu vas où ?

Ayant reconnu la voix de son cher homonculus, Kimblee se retourna, et répliqua d'un ton ironique :

- Je sors faire exploser quelques personnes. Si je reste, je sens que tout cela va très vite m'énerver, et je m'en voudrais de faire exploser tes **chères** chimères.

Puis, il continua sa route. Mais, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, une autre main se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de sortir. Kimblee releva la tête et foudroya l'homonculus du regard.

- Laisses moi sortir.

- Non, Kim. Je peux pas te laisser sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention à ne pas rameuter les soldats.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Le ton de l'Ecarlate se fit plus dur, et son regard aussi. Dans la pièce tout était silencieux. En entendant le début de la dispute, toutes les chimères s'étaient tues, et regardaient maintenant les deux psychopathes s'affrontant du regard. L'atmosphère devint pesante, tout le monde attendait la réplique de l'homonculus. Ce devait être très important, pour qu'il mette sciemment l'alchimiste en colère.

Greed ouvrit la bouche, et déclara d'un ton sérieux :

- C'est Noël.

- Je le sais ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec !! Et ne vas pas me sortir que c'est un jour de paix, d'amour, etc.

- Mais non !

Perdu, l'alchimiste demanda :

- Mais, alors quoi, à la fin ?!

- Si tu vas tuer des gens, le Papa Noël ne va pas t'apporter de cadeaux !

Suite à cette réplique, toutes les chimères tombèrent à terre, et même Kimblee eu un regard surpris.

- Mais... tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Tu devrais savoir que le Papa Noël n'apporte des cadeaux qu'aux enfants sages !

A bout, Kimblee se passa une main sur le visage, avant d'expliquer d'une voix lente, afin que Greed puisse comprendre :

- Ecoutes. Le Père Noël n'existe pas ! C'est un conte ! Une légende ! Un truc inventé par les parents pour que leurs enfants soient sages !

- Mais, non ! Il existe.

Lassé, Kimblee se retint d'exploser Greed sur-le-champ, et essaya une dernière fois.

- Tu sais, les cadeaux, se sont les parents qui les achètent. Il n'y a pas de Père Noël ou de lutins. Ce sont des fictions.

- C'est toi qui à tort ! Et je vais te le prouver !

- D'accord, je reste. Mais, si tu n'arrives pas à me le prouver, tu me laisseras exploser qui je veux.

- Je sais que j'ai raison, alors ok.

Ravi, Kimblee retourna s'asseoir, sous l'œil inquiet des chimères.

oOoOoOo

Après le dîner, qui fut délicieux, tous se réunirent dans la salle principale. Afin de faire passer le temps, les chimères décidèrent de faire le jeu du post-it. Le principe est simple : on écrit un nom de personnage connus, et, sans le faire voir, on le colle sur le front de son voisin. Chaque personne doit deviner le nom inscrit sur son post-it en posant des questions, auxquelles les autres répondent par "oui" ou "non" (_dans ma famille, on joue à ce jeu tous les Noël ! C'est super marrant, et comme ça, on ne voit pas le temps passer !_) Ce jeu donna lieu à de nombreux fous rires, et même Kimblee y participa (_c'est vraiment la nuit des miracles_), les chimères faisant quand même attention à ne lui donner que des noms d'artificiers ou de psychopathes notoires, pour ne pas le froisser (_c'est vrai que Kimblee avec "Casimir" ou "Dora l'exploratrice", ça ne le fait pas trop..._).

Puis, suivant l'ordre de Greed, les chimères allèrent se coucher, après avoir laissé leurs chaussures sous le sapin. En effet, d'après Greed, le Père Noël ne viendrait pas si tout le monde était debout. Suivant sa logique, Greed déposa également un plat de biscuit sec, ainsi qu'une bière, afin de rassasier le Père Noël. Kimblee, quant à lui, ne bougea pas de la salle, observant l'homonculus.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher, Kimmy ? demanda Greed.

- Non, je reste avec toi.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est ça ?

- Ne te fais pas d'idée. Je reste avec toi pour être sûr que tu ne magouilles rien.

- Fait comme tu veux. Mais, il va falloir partir, sinon le Papa Noël ne va jamais venir.

- Ok. Attends juste 5 secondes, j'ai un truc à faire.

Sur ce, Kimblee alla vers la porte, et la ferma à clé. Puis, il saisit un énorme trousseau de clé, et retourna vers Greed.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je vais fermer les portes des chambres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être sûr que personne ne va sortir pour t'aider.

- Mais, puisque je te dis qu'il existe !

- Bien sûr.

Après avoir fermer consciencieusement toutes les portes, Greed et Kimblee allèrent dans la chambre de l'homonculus. Alors que celui-ci s'assit sur le lit, l'humain préféra rester debout, et demanda :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Réplique qui amena un sourire inquiétant sur le visage de l'homonculus.

- Hum, j'ai bien une idée, répliqua-t-il.

Puis, tel un prédateur, il se leva et s'approcha sensuellement de l'alchimiste. Alchimiste qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder venir l'homonculus. Enfin, Greed arriva à la hauteur de l'Ecarlate, et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Puis, toujours avec une lenteur et une douceur agaçante, il quémanda l'accès de la bouche. Accès qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Alors, la langue de l'homonculus alla rejoindre son homologue humaine, et démarra un sensuel ballet. Mais, il en fallait plus pour satisfaire l'Avide. Quittant ces lèvres tant appréciées, il parsema de baisers la mâchoire de l'alchimiste, remontant à l'oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment, pour finalement descendre dans le cou. Gêné dans sa progression par un bout de tissu, il transforma son doigt en griffe, puis déchira sans délicatesse la chemise, avant de descendre titiller les tétons de l'humain avec sa langue. Humain qui dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir. Mais son effort fut vain, car dans un vicieux coup de rein, Greed fit rencontrer leurs deux membres, laissant s'échapper un gémissement de la gorge de l'Ecarlate. Ravi, l'Avide remonta sa tête, et revint s'emparer de ces lèvres savoureuses. Tout en continuant le baiser, il fit se reculer l'alchimiste, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous deux sur le lit. Allongé sur son amant, Greed cassa le baiser et se redressa, afin d'admirer l'humain, torse nu et haletant. Il se mit à caresser ce torse si tentant du bout des doigts, puis descendit jusqu'au pantalon. Alors qu'il défaisait la boucle de la ceinture, il s'arrêta, et murmura d'une voix rauque et sensuelle :

- Je crois que c'est le meilleur noël que j'ai jamais eu...

oOoOoOo

Essoufflé, Greed se laissa tomber sur le matelas, et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son amant. Amant qui se redressa, et sortit du lit. Intrigué, Greed se redressa à son tour, et le vit s'habiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'Avide.

- Je ne dois pas m'endormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois te surveiller, je te rappelle.

Greed se laissa retomber sur le lit, et regarda son réveil. Deux heures quarante.

- Tu sais, vu l'heure, il doit être passé.

- Donc, d'après toi, on peut aller voir.

- Oui. Normalement, on aurait dut l'entendre, mais on était trop occupé, ajouta Greed avec un sourire ravi.

- Plutôt que de dire des bêtises, habilles toi. Je vais chercher les chimères.

Sur ce, Kimblee, sortit de la chambre, prenant le trousseau de clé. Greed s'habilla tranquillement, et alla retrouver sa bande dans le couloir.

- Qu'est qu'il se passe, Monsieur Greed ? demanda Dolchatte, étouffant un bâillement.

- Il se passe que d'après lui, le Père Noël est passé, donc nous allons vérifier, répondit Kimblee.

Tous allèrent donc dans la salle. En allumant la lumière, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir les cadeaux entasser sous le sapin ! Alors que tous restèrent immobiles, Greed s'avança et déchira le papier de son cadeau, laissant apparaître une bouteille de sake. Il s'attaqua ensuite au cadeau de Kimblee, dévoilant un épais ouvrage, traitant d'alchimie explosive. Puis le voyant continuer à ouvrir les cadeaux, les chimères s'avancèrent pour ouvrir elles-même les leurs. Seul Kimblee restait immobile sur le seuil de la pièce, se demandant comment tout cela était possible. Greed n'avait pas put déposer tous ces cadeaux ! Ni aucune des chimères... Remarquant un bout de papier posé sur le plat de biscuits vide, il s'approcha et lu :

_« Les biscuits et la bière étaient très bons, mais, la prochaine fois, merci d'éteindre le feu dans la cheminée, je me suis cramé les fesses ! Joyeux Noël à tous, et à l'année prochaine, en espérant que vous serez sages jusque là !_

_Père Noël_

_PS__ : vous devriez insonoriser les chambres, on entendait tout depuis le salon ! »_

Tout en lisant le mot, Kimblee se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la 4e dimension. Vraiment.

* * *

_Et voilou !!! J'ai finit ! Alors, ça vous a plut ?! J'ai moins déliré que dans celui d'avant, mais, bon, ça reste potable, non ? Et j'ai encore fait un petit lemon, juste pour le plaisir ! (qui a dit que j'étais une perverse ?!) Et comme ça, je m'entraîne pour le lemon royed que je vais faire dans mon autre fic !!_

_Sinon, désolé pour les fans du Père Noël, mais j'ai réalisé un vieux rêve en faisant un Père Noël qui boit de la bière et qui se crame les fesses ! (quand j'était petite, j'avais trooooop peur que ça arrive...!) En plus, c'est un vieux pervers... Bref, il ressemble pas vraiment à celui de mon enfance !!!_

_Et je pense que je vais continuer, mais je ne sais pas quand... Je dois d'abord terminer « Tout ça pour une jupe », sinon je vais me faire taper dessus... Et aussi, j'ai un problème ! A part les cloches de Pâques, je ne vois pas d'autres personnages mythiques... Donc, si vous avez des idées, dîtes le moi !!!!_


End file.
